Scars on the Heart
by Firewraith
Summary: This is an odd first-person view on Aeris' death by a character you might not expect. I was inspired to do this by the said character's reaction to it...and from throwing several theories around with my friends. PG for one *slightly* bad word. Hints of


Author's notes: This is my first submission to FanFiction.net, and hopefully there will be more to come. R&R would be greatly appreciated!  
  
~~~  
  
I wish I wasn't here. Why did I let myself get talked into doing this? Actually...no, I wish I didn't know what I did. Then I wouldn't have any problem with being here, 'cause I wouldn't know anything about what was going to happen(I'd still be uneasy, though, this place is creepy!)...  
  
~_"Please, promise me you won't tell Cloud..."  
"Aeris--"  
"Please! The whole planet hangs in the balance...the illusion must be complete..."  
"I...I promise..."_~  
  
Oh, gods, there she is. Kneeling there pretending she doesn't know what's going to happen...I want to yell to her, tell her to forget it, get up and run! Cloud, for gods' sakes, you _have_ to know something's not right here! No...no, I promised her I wouldn't say anything...but still, gods, this is tearing me apart...  
  
Don't just stare at her, you spiky-headed moron, do something! Say something, pick her up if you have to! I can't save her, it's up to you...! ...Wait, why are you drawing your sword? Cloud, stop!!! Barret yells with me. This isn't the way it's supposed to happen(but I don't dare say that)!  
  
Cloud falls to his knees, Aeris opens her eyes. Aeris...Aeris, I can't...  
  
~_"Why?! Why does this have to happen?!"  
"Please try to understand..."  
"I-I can't...Aeris, I can't..."_~  
  
A shadow falls over her. Aeris!!! I don't mean to scream, but I can't help it. Barret doesn't see it yet, but he didn't know it would be there. A flash of black and silver, and I look away, I can't bear to watch it. I wail helplessly, knowing I should have done something, anything. Cloud yells her name in anguish, my heart breaks further. I hear _him_, that bastard Sephiroth, laughing...then the inhuman shriek of the Jenova creature he leaves behind.  
  
I attack blindly. My rage overwhelms my senses, I feel nothing but it as my shuriken meets its target again and again. Aeris, I failed you. I should have done something. Anything. I should have stopped you. I should have saved you. Aeris...  
  
Finally the battle is over, and there is silence. What can be said? Aeris lays against the smooth tile of the altar, looking peaceful as though she were only asleep. Barret is the first to step forward, his head hangs deeply in grief. I've never seen him like this, and it hurts. After a long moment he turns away from her and slowly walks back towards the entrance of the city, and when he passes me I see tears in his eyes. This must be hard on you, Barret...it's not fair you should lose your companions like this...we'll avenge them, I promise that.  
  
I know Cloud will want time alone with her, so I step forward next. Aeris...stupid, stupid girl! There must have been some other way! Not this...you didn't understand, Aeris, you were...my only friend...no one else knows me. All they see is a stupid, immature ninja girl who only cares about Materia...you're the first person who's ever believed there was something else inside me. Not even my own father believes that...  
  
I can't stand this anymore, it hurts too much. I turn away, trying to keep my composure, but I lose face when I see Cloud. I've never seen such heartbreak in someone's expression before...I can't help it, I start to shake with tears, and I hug him before he has an opportunity to push me away. I'm sorry, Cloud...I'm being selfish...this must hurt so much worse for you, you were in love with her, weren't you...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to save her. I'm sorry for everything...  
  
I let him go and run from the city, sobbing. Outside, Barret puts his hand on my shoulder, trying in his own way to comfort me. It doesn't do any good. After a long while, Cloud slowly emerges from the city, carrying Aeris in his arms. My tears refresh at the sight, it's now sinking in that she's really _gone_, long, long before her time. He carries her into the lake beside us, and we stand at the shore, sending our silent, final farewells. I see him mouthing words to her, and he hangs his head before reluctantly letting her go. She floats for a moment then is pulled under the smooth crystal surface of the water, disappearing slowly into the frigid depths, the only ripples forming when Cloud's tears meet the surface. None of us say anything, nothing needs to be said.  
  
We stand in silence for what seems an eternity before Cloud finally turns and walks back towards us. He glances at us for a moment, pain obvious in his eyes, then he walks down the path that led us here in the first place. We follow silently but tearfully.  
  
I notice something pink in my tear-blurred vision, and I wipe my eyes clear to see a piece of cloth tightly clutched in Cloud's hand. The ribbon Aeris wore in her hair...  
  
This comforts me a little. Aeris, you won't be forgotten, never...I swear it. None of us will ever forget what happened here today, and we will avenge you. Thank you, Aeris...thank you for caring. About me, about Cloud, about the others, about the Planet...everything. Goodbye, my friend...until we meet again...  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what did you think? ^^; I always thought Yuffie was a highly underdeveloped character in the game, and I don't think she's as shallow as most fanfics present her. So some might see this fic as out of character, but I wanted to try giving her more depth. Anyhoo, comments/suggestions/questions/requests can be sent to xcaribbeanbluex@aol.com. Thanks for reading! Ja! ^^  
  



End file.
